New Life Old Love
by MChrisH
Summary: The Sanzo-ikkou and the Kou-tachi are reborn today - but in the world of Love Pistols. YAOI: GojyoSanzo, DokuKou and some others.
1. Character Overview

Here a brief overview over the characters to make it easier to see who was who in the past. I'll update the overview whenever new characters are added.

**Character Overview**

**Sanada Hisao****:** the recent reincarnation of Konzen. He's living with his mother. He is a 17-year-old middle-seed cat wizard, a wildcat.

He regained his memory of his life as Sanzo when he met Masaru and Hiroshi at school. He and Masaru are the only two to remember the end of the battle with Gyukumen Koushou and Gyuuma Ou where Kanzeon Bosatsu informed them that they would all be reborn one last time so they could have a happy life.

While his character remains pretty much the same, he has learned the value of friendship and is rather good friends with the other reborn. He spends a majority of his time on the roof, as does Hideaki, waiting for something.

.

**Jinno Masaru:** the reincarnation of Goku. He is living with his parents. While he is a 15-year-old monkey, he can still see madararui forms and remembers what's being said about it – at least when he listens.

He regained his memory of his life as Goku when he met Hisao and Hiroshi at school. He and Hisao are the only two to remember the end of the battle with Gyukumen Koushou and Gyuuma Ou where Kanzeon Bosatsu informed them that they would all be reborn one last time so they could have a happy life.

His character also remained the same. He's very relieved that this time he can be friends with the previous Kou tachi. He's especially close to Ritsuko, which always drives the others nuts because they are even more trouble together than they are on their own.

.

**Suihei Gou:** the recent reincarnation of Kenren. His mother died in a car accident when he was 8 years old, then he came to live with his father and his wife. He's been living with his brother Jin since his stepmother began to treat him badly and Jin decided to get him away. He is an 18-year-old middle-seed snake eye.

He regained his memory when he met his half-brother when he was 8 years old. They are looking for the others, which is the reason they often changed schools.

He's still a very outgoing person who likes to have fun and party but this time, he's calmer and more mature.

.

**Amasaki Hiroshi:** the recent reincarnation of Tenpou. He's living with his parents and his sister. He is an 18-year-old snake eye.

He regained his memory when he met Hisao and Masaru at school.

His character remained also pretty much the same, except that he's not as scarily calm because this time, he didn't have to experience the trauma of seeing his girlfriend commit suicide. Like most madararui, he's bi. There have been talks between his family and Yuriko's about having him breed her when they are both 18 (which is not unusual for madararui families). While they like each other very much, they both know that they are not life mates. They are both still looking.

.

**Nekoma Hideaki:** the reincarnation of Kougaiji. He's living with his mother and his half-sister. He's a 17-year-old light-seed cat wizard.

He regained his memory when Ritsuko was sent to live with him and his mother.

While his character didn't change very much, he's more open and ready to befriend the previous Sanzo-ikkou. He spends a majority of his time on the roof, as does Hisao, waiting for something. Contrary to him, however, he admits (at least to Yuriko and Ritsuko) that he's waiting for Doku's reincarnation.

.

**Nekoma Ritsuko:** the reincarnation of Lirin. She's living with her half-brother and his mother. She's a 15-year-old light-seed cat wizard.

She regained her memory when she was sent to live with Hideaki and his mother.

Her character stayed the same. She's very close to Masaru, which always drives the others nuts because they are even more trouble together than they are on their own.

.

**Suihei Jin:** the reincarnation of Dokugakuji. He's living with his younger half-brother. He's a 22-year-old heavy-seed dragon.

He regained his memories when he was 12 when Gou came to live with him. When he noticed his mother acting like she did in their previous life, three years later, he asked his parents to rent another apartment for him and Gou.

He already finished school and is working at an office.

.

**Yanami Yuriko:** the reincarnation of Yaone. She's living with her parents. She's a 17-year-old dog god.

She regained her memory when she met Hideaki at school.

Her character remains the same. Like most madararui, she's bi. There have been talks between her family and Hiroshi's about having him breed her when they are both 18 (which is not unusual for madararui families). While they like each other very much, they both know that they are not life mates. They are both still looking.

.

**Gotoh Haru:** the reincarnation of (-). He's been living on his own since his parents returned to Europe. He's a 22-year-old heavy-seed dragon.

He regained his memory shortly before Jin became his co-worker two years ago.

He is a very calm, mature person. While he can often seem cold at first, he's actually just a rather private person. He's more open and relaxed with close friends. So imagine Jin's surprise when he acts around Gou and Hiroshi as if they were old friends...

.

**Taira Aruno:** the reincarnation of Retgoh. He lives with his family. He's an 18-year-old middle-seed cat wizard.

He regained his memories when he met Akio at school.

He's still a rather distant person, preferring to keep to himself or to spend time with Akio (or go drinking) but he's not as suspicious as he was – at least where rich people are concerned. Now he's more cautious about people who might only be after his family's money.

.

**Urushihara Akio:** the reincarnation of Rou. He lives with his family. He's an 18-year-old middle-seed dog god.

He regained his memories when he met Aruno at school.

Since he had a far better life this time than before, he's more open and friendly with people. Still, Aruno is his best and closest friend, the only one to whom he admits missing Jotetsu.


	2. facts about madararui

I decided to add a collection with information about madararui for those of you who don't know Sex Pistols (or Love Pistols). It includes the information I used in the first and second chapter and some further information that might be important later on.

.

Hominidae can be divided into humans and madararui. In the DNA of our ancestors as the evolved from monkeys to hominidae, some had "spot awakening" from genes of other mammals and insects, and they're called Madararui. The six madararui species are fish man, dragon, cat wizard, snake eye, bear oak and dog god.

Monkeys (normally, Masaru is an exception) do not have the ability to distinguish madararui. All hominidae appear to them as human. They also do not consciously hear any conversation about madararui. For them, it's as if the conversation had never happened. They have, however, a wonderful ability that's different from madararui: they have a high fertility rate.

Madararui can distinguish the different madararui species based on their Soul Appearance. It appears during states of unconsciousness, sleepiness and extreme excitement. Showing the soul appearance outside of the states mentioned above is like walking around naked. It is possible to find out what species someone else is without seeing the soul appearance (for example by smell), however, it's considered rude to do without permission because it's like staring at another's loins or breasts. It is okay when looking for a partner because it helps to find a partner whose species is compatible.

Even within a madararui species, one distinguishes between heavy-seeds, middle-seeds and light-seeds. Heavy-seeds are rarer and stronger than middle- and light-seeds but they have a lower fertility rate. It is especially difficult for two heavy-seeds to have a child together, which is why heavy-seeds often chose middle- or light-seeds as partners.

Some heavy-seeds are able to different techniques on other madararui. One of these techniques is "blind". The male (or dominant partner in a same-sex relationship) emits a pheromone that paralyses certain sensory system specific to madararui and thereby prevents the female (or submissive partner) from seeing another's soul appearance.

Madararui are all (from a monkey's point of view) bisexual. For them, not to sex of a person is important but more what species they are. Same-sex couples are not unusual, even though madararui society puts a high importance on breeding. Two men can have a child together. For this, a worm's larva (often referred to as "womb worm") is inserted and attaches itself to the gland where it forms a temporary womb. It is also possible for two women to have children together but this process hasn't been explained (yet) in the manga.

Madararui have lower standards of morality. Casual relationships (e.g. sexfriends or breedings arranged by parents for money) are not unusual. The arranged breedings (especially for middle- and light-seeds) mean in most cases that the child of the family that arranges the breeding will be getting pregnant. "Buying" a female (or male with a temporary womb) costs $ 500,000 or more because the female stays with the male until she gives birth. A male who impregnates a female (or male with a temporary womb) can be "bought" for about a fifth of that.

.

Okay, so that's mostly it. Just once again: all these explanations are Sex Pistols CANON – even though it sounds kind of like a yaoi fangirl's dream land ^^°


	3. Prologue

**New Life, Old Love**

Here my newest fanfiction, a crossover between Saiyuki, Zenmon no Tora Koumon no Okami and others, taking place in the world of Love Pistols. Here a brief introduction to Love Pistols from MangaFox:

_Certain people have evolved from animals other than monkeys, and they can sense each other's animal souls! Filled with love, romance, and even male pregnancy (?!?!), this boys' love series is too crazy to be believed...which is why you'll keep coming back for more!_

Whenever I use aspects of the world of Love Pistols in my fanfiction, I'll give a short explanation at the beginning of the chapter.

Now, have fun with the first chapter!

**Prologue**

The sun was shining, illuminating the city. Now it was finally peaceful, the chaos and danger of the fight against Gyoukumen Koushou long forgotten.

"Oi, Hiroshi!!! Yuriko!!!" two voices cried, two whirlwinds tearing through the school corridors.

Hiroshi looked up from his book, pushing his glasses back up his nose when they stopped in front of him. "Now, now, you two calm down."

Yuriko shook her head, pushing her dark hair out of her face. "You two shouldn't run around like that."

Ritsuko bounced, making her red hair bounce as well. "But we're looking for onii-chan and Hisao."

Masaru nodded emphatically. "Yes, we've been looking for them for so~o long and now I'm hungry and…"

Hiroshi laughed. "I see, I see. Well, Hisao and Hideaki are where they always are." He looked up at the ceiling, the other three following his gaze.

~*~

Hisao and Hideaki sat on the roof, leaning back against the wall.

Hideaki glanced at the blond. "You're up here again."

"Oh, really?" Hisao said dryly. "I could say the same about you." He still made no move to leave or make Hideaki leave. He had never expected to spend time this peacefully with Kougaiji – or rather Hideaki as he was now called. He figured that the others had been hoping for something like that after the fight against Gyoukumen Koushou was over, especially Gojyo and Goku.

But then everything had ended differently. When the fight had finally been over, it had been only him and Goku left alive – and that only barely. That's when Kanzeon Bosatsu had appeared. Se had told them that they had fulfilled their mission and had thereby atoned for their actions during their life in Heaven. As a result, they would all be given a chance to experience a peaceful life.

And that was exactly what had happened. He had grown up normally, without remembering anything about his past life. It wasn't until he'd met Masaru and Hiroshi – the reincarnations of Goku and Hakkai – at school that he'd remembered. But it wasn't only his life as Genjo Sanzo that he'd remembered but also his life as Konzen Douji.

When he and Hiroshi had entered High School, they'd found out that they weren't the only ones to be reborn. The Kou-tachi had also been reborn, probably reward for their help in stopping the experiments to revive Gyoumaoh.

"Hisao? Hey, are you listening?" Hideaki called.

Hisao looked up. "Huh? What did you say?"

"I asked why you're always up here," Hideaki repeated.

Hisao looked away. "That's none of your business." He pointedly took out a book and started reading.

Hideaki hid a smile. Even if Hisao refused to answer, he could guess. Hisao was up here for the same reason as he was: they were waiting for the remainder of their groups, the Sha brothers. He looked up into the sky, sighing softly. He wondered if he'd ever get to meet Doku again.

R&R please!


	4. Chapter 1

Thanks to reiko22 and cutie goku for the reviews.

reiko 22: I hope the character information are useful. I'll update the information whenever new characters are introduced.

cutie goku: is Goku's immortality different from the kami's immortality? I have no idea. Either way, there will be an explanation why Goku is still different from the others (because normally monkeys aren't able to know about madararui but Goku can see their madararui forms). It will be explained by Nataku but it's gonna take some time until I write that chapter because I have yet to decide if I want Nataku to be a madararui or a kami.

.

Here a brief explanation on a madararui trait for those who don't know "Love Pistols": when a madararui gets very emotional (be it very angry or very embarrassed or something else) they show attributes of the animal they evolved from, for example ears or tails or eye colour.

**Chapter 1**

Hideaki glanced up when two girls rushed into the classroom, joining a group of girls standing near the windows. They instantly started whispering among themselves and refreshing their make up. "What's that all about?" he asked.

"Oh, they probably went to get a first glimpse of our new classmate," Yuriko said.

"New classmate?" Hisao repeated, surprised.

"Right, you weren't here when the teacher informed us yesterday that we're getting a new classmate," Hiroshi said. "You were, you know, upstairs."

Hisao and Hideaki nodded in understanding. "And judging from the girls' reaction, that new classmate is male," Hideaki guessed.

"That's right. His name is Suihei Gou. He just moved here last week, that's why he's joining our school only now," Yuriko explained.

"Well, let's just hope he's a good guy," Hiroshi said.

"We're about to find out," Hisao said, nodding towards the door.

The teacher was standing in the door, waiting for the room to quieten. When he was sure that he had the attention of all pupils, he said: "Now, I'm here to introduce your new classmate, Suihei Gou." He turned back to the corridor. "Come in, please."

Hisao stared, not even noticing the book slipping from his hands. "Gojyo," he whispered. The resemblance was certainly striking. The hair was a bit shorter and there were no scars on his cheek but otherwise he looked exactly as he had years ago when they'd travelled to India together.

Gojyo – Gou stood in front of the class, grinning and letting his gaze travel over the class. When he saw Hideaki, Yuriko, Hiroshi and Hisao, he froze, recognition flashing in his eyes.

The teacher looked worried. "Suihei-kun, are you alright?"

"Ah, sorry, sensei, I'm just surprised to see people I know," Gou explained, forcing a relaxed smile.

"Well, you'll have time to catch up with them after school. For now, just sit down where you wish. We'll start the lesson," the teacher said. "Now, open your books on page 47. Who of you can tell me what we did last time?"

~*~

The lesson had barely ended when most of the girls were standing around Gou, all talking at the same time.

"You just moved here, right? I can show you around."

"Where were you living before?"

"Is it true that you're a madararui?"

"Do you have a mate already?"

"What about a girlfriend?"

"How are you getting home? Want to walk together?"

"What do you think about sensei?"

"Want me to give you my notes from the last weeks?"

Gou stood up, smiling charmingly. "Ladies, please. I'm very grateful to you for making me feel this welcome here. Still, now I'd like to talk to some old friends, so if you don't mind, I'll talk to you later." He ignored their protest, letting them stay there and going over to the other reincarnated youths.

He stopped in front of them, unsure if they remembered him.

Hiroshi answered him by stepping forward and hugging him. "Gojyo, good to see you."

"Hey, Hakkai," Gou said, smiling happily. "And it's Gou now, remember?"

Hiroshi laughed. "Right. Well, my name's now Amasaki Hiroshi, Sanzo is called Sanada Hisao, Yaone Yanami Yuriko, Kougaiji Nekoma Hideaki and his sister Lirin is called Ritsuko, and Goku's new name is Jinno Masaru."

"That bakasaru is here as well?" Gou asked, a bit overwhelmed by the information. He looked around the room, curious if Goku's reincarnation was around.

"Sure. We're all here. The question is just: what took you so long?" Hisao said. He was leaning back against his table, arms crossed, and watching Gou being greeted by the others. He considered stepping closer but stopped himself, aware of the other classmates' eyes on them.

Gou smiled openly, not letting Hisao's words fool him. "I missed you as well, Sanzo."

Hisao avoided his gaze, flushing slightly. While he was used to him smiling from their past two lifetimes, it was new for him to have him smile that openly. "Whatever," he mumbled. He tried to distract himself with packing his bag.

"And by the way, I didn't plan to have it take so long. We've been looking for you guys," Gou added.

"'We'? What do you mean by 'we'?" Hideaki asked, picking up on the change in pronoun.

"Oh, right. I almost forgot to tell you. I'm living with aniki. He's picking me up in," Gou glanced at his watch, "fifteen minutes."

"You mean Doku's with you?" Hideaki asked eagerly. So he'd finally get to see his best friend again. He could hardly believe his luck, having almost giving up on finding him.

Gou grinned, surprised to see Kou's reincarnation openly showing his eagerness. "Yep. I'm living with him at an apartment complex. He's 22 already and working in an office."

"That means you already moved out?" Yuriko asked. She had got to know Dokugakuji as someone who cared very much for his family, so it was a surprise to learn that he'd moved out so soon.

"Well, we moved out when I was twelve as a precaution. You see, Dad is married to aniki's mom but had a relationship on the side with my mom. When I was 8, my mom died in a car accident and I was sent to live with dad. Aniki's mom wasn't too happy about it but accepted it. But then she started to act like she did during my childhood as Gojyo. When aniki noticed, he talked dad into letting us move into a separate apartment," Gou explained.

Hideaki sighed. "It seems some things hardly change, even in this lifetime."

"Oh? What do you mean?" Gou asked, having picked up on the resigned tone.

"Well, your family isn't the only one whose history remained rather similar. There was the same tension between my mother and Ritsuko's as last time, just that this time, mother left before it could end like it did in our previous lifetime," Hideaki said. He sighed softly. While he was relieved that it had ended better than last time, he would have preferred not to have to face such a situation again.

Gou winced. "Damn, that's bad. I'm just relieved that this time, we seem to get around the more drastic things." He frowned when something occurred to him. "What about your sister – Ritsuko, right? Is she really living with her mother?"

Hideaki snorted. "As if. She didn't want to spend time raising a child, so she sent Ritsuko to live with my mother." He shook his head. It was hard for him to understand how someone could just give up their child. But then again, he was really relieved that Ritsuko was being raised by his mother instead of being raised by Nekoma Kazue, Gyoukumen Koushou's reincarnation.

Before Gou could reply, he was jumped from behind. "Gojyo! You're here!" Masaru exclaimed happily. "Where were you?"

"Hey, bakasaru, are you out of your mind? Don't jump me!" Gou wrestled him down, then proceeded to get into a playful match with him that left them both out of breath but grinning broadly.

Ritsuko had stopped beside her brother and was watching the two friends squabble playfully with interest, bouncing slightly. She was about to join in on the fun but her brother quickly took hold of her collar, keeping her in place. She pouted at him. "Aww, onii-chan."

Hideaki shook his head. "No, you're not wrestling with them in the classroom." He sighed. "It's bad enough that you always end up squabbling with Masaru over lunch."

Hiroshi checked the clock, then stepped between Masaru and Gou. "Sorry to cut your fun short, guys, but I don't think we should keep your brother waiting, Gou."

Gou looked at his watch, then winced. It was already almost ten minutes after the agreed time. "Oops. I guess I should get going."

"We'll come along," Hideaki said quickly, eager to see Doku's reincarnation. He wondered if he looked the same. When he noticed his eager tone, he flushed. "It will be nice to see Doku again," he explained.

The other third-years nodded, being able to guess at his reason.

Ritsuko ignored her brother's embarrassment. "Dokugakuji's finally here? Oh, can we go see him? Can we? Please, onii-chan. Can we?" she asked, already rushing to the door.

Gou laughed. "Slow down, Ritsuko, we're coming."

~*~

Jin leaned back against his car, watching the pupils leave the school building. He wondered how long it would take his brother to get out. He knew Gou enjoyed flirting with the girls – and the occasional pretty boy – that kept throwing themselves at him, even if he'd never really had a serious, long relationship with any of them. But then again, it was rather difficult to build a relationship with how often they were moving, hoping to finally find a trace of their friends from their former life.

Finally he caught sight of a familiar red head leaving the school building. "About time," he muttered. He went to meet him, curious to know what had distracted him this time. When he got a good look at his brother's companions, however, he stopped short.

"Doku!" Ritsuko squealed, jumping up to hug him.

Hideaki watched his sister greet his previous bodyguard, letting his gaze travel over the other man. He was tall, like in their previous life. His hair was a bit longer than when he'd been working for him but not as long as on their first meeting. He was wearing a suit – hadn't Gou mentioned that he worked at an office? The gentle smile he was giving Ritsuko and the way he good naturedly listened to her babbling was just like he remembered. All in all was he making his heart beat faster. Then he looked up at him and the smile got even broader. Hideaki was pretty sure he was blushing but he could do anything but whisper: "Doku."

Jin gently motioned Ritsuko to let him greed the others. His gaze instantly settled on Kou's reincarnation. He smiled gently. "Kou," he sighed contently, "it's good to finally find you." He gently drew him into an embrace.

Hideaki allowed himself to be hugged. He felt his face grow even hotter and cat ears and tail appear, adding to his embarrassment. A soft "mew" escaped him. He risked a quick glance up at his friend's face, wanting – _needing_ to know his reaction to his uncontrolled reaction.

Jin was surprised when he suddenly felt two cat ears twitching against his chin and saw a tail waving behind the smaller man but then smiled, touched. He smiled reassuringly at his friend when he caught his embarrassed gaze. "Don't worry about it," he whispered soothingly, just loud enough for Hideaki to hear.

Hideaki nodded, relieved that he didn't seem to think any less of him for his reaction. He took a deep breath to calm down, feeling his ears and tail vanish again. He almost protested when he was released but caught himself at the last moment. Still, he remained close enough so that their arms kept touching, unwilling to give up the closeness.

"Well, now I certainly understand why you were late," Jin commented, turning to his brother again, hoping to draw attention away from his exchange with Hideaki.

Gou grinned at his brother. "Knew you'd understand." Oh, he was _very_ sure his brother understood.

Jin laughed. "As long as it doesn't become a habit. Although we don't exactly have time for catching up now. We have to get the last boxes unpacked. I'm not living out of boxes again, not now that we're staying." He remembered how they had once or twice been too lazy to unpack all boxes because they'd known that they would move again, always hoping the next move would bring them to their friends.

Gou made a face. "And you know how much I love that." He looked at the others. "Well, I guess I really have to get going. I'm seeing you tomorrow in school." He was turning to leave when he had an idea. "Hey, how about you all visit tomorrow after school so we can catch up properly?"

Hiroshi shrugged, looking at Jin. "Well, if your brother doesn't mind?"

Jin shook his head. "Of course not. You're all welcome to visit."

"Then we'll come tomorrow," Hideaki said, happy to get to see him again so soon, even if he was loath to part with him until then. The next moment, he scolded himself, surprised at his own train of thought. He absentmindedly watched the others said their goodbyes, only shaking himself out of it when Yuriko, the last one to say goodbye to Doku's reincarnation, turned to leave. He glanced up at his friend, then hesitantly reached out to squeeze his hand. "It's great that we finally met again," he said. "I'm… looking forward to tomorrow…" he stocked, suddenly remembering that he didn't know his new name.

The taller man smiled, recognizing his problem. "I'm now called Suihei Jin."

Hideaki returned the smile. "And my new name's Nekoma Hideaki." He jumped when he felt his sister nudge him. "Ah, and Lirin's now Ritsuko."

"Well then, see you tomorrow," Jin said, turning back to his car.

"Right, see you, guys," Gou said, following his brother.

Hideaki watched them leave until they got into the car. When he turned back to his sister, he flushed at her broad, knowing grin. "W-what?"

"Oh, Ryoka-kaasan is gonna be so~o happy to hear this," Ritsuko grinned.

Hideaki cleared his throat. "I don't know what you mean."

Ritsuko just kept grinning.

Hisao shook his head, secretly amused by their antics. He glanced at the departing car. Still, he was also happy to know that they'd found them finally and would see them again tomorrow. He snorted quietly. As long as they didn't expect him to admit that out loud, that is.

.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It will take a while until I upload the next chapter because I'm flying to Tenerife tomorrow for one week.


	5. Author's Note

**Author's note**

Sorry that I haven't been uploading any new chapters. I have the second chapter about half finished, so it's probably going up soon – I hope.

As a little excuse for my being slow, I worked out a chart showing the relationships between the characters in order to better understand it. It will be updated as the story progresses.

Here's the link:

http:// mchrish. deviantart. com /art/New-Life-Old-Love-chart-151607303

(If it doesn't show up at first, click of full view)


	6. Chapter 2

Here's finally the second chapter with the first pairings. Hope you like it.

Chapter 2

Gou leaned back in his chair. "Finally break time. I thought sensei'd never stop talking," he sighed.

Hiroshi laughed. "Don't you think you're exaggerating?"

Gou grinned. "Well, perhaps a bit. Seriously, the senseis here aren't bad, especially compared to some other schools." About a week had passed since he'd come to their school. In the last days, he'd quickly rekindled his friendship with Hiroshi, Hisao and Masaru and befriended Hideaki, Ritsuko and Yuriko. The latter had been unavoidable, really, considering how much time Hideaki and also Ritsuko spent at the Suihei home.

"Well, I think this school's good as well," Masaru said. He and Ritsuko had come to see them during the break. "You know, there's even a school festival this weekend."

Hideaki and Hisao looked up and froze.

"Ah, right, I heard something about that," Gou said. "This Saturday, right?"

"Yep," Masaru confirmed. "It starts at 9 o'clock and lasts until the afternoon."

Gou grinned. "Great. That means Jin will have time to come as well. That's gonna be fun."

"You can't come!" Hisao exclaimed.

Gou stared at him in surprise. "Why not?" He noticed confused how Hisao and Hideaki, who had both paled during his conversation with Masaru, now blushed.

"Didn't Jin say something about your visiting your family this weekend?" Hideaki said with a forced smile. "I'm afraid you'll have to wait for the next school festival."

"Yes. But considering how much everyone looks forward to it, you won't have to wait too long, so there's no reason to change your plans for the weekend," Hisao quickly added.

Gou looked from one to the other, confused by their forceful reaction. Before he could ask however, two girls joined their group. "Sorry, but can we talk to Sanada and Nekoma please?"

"What about?" Hisao asked, not really interested in talking to them.

"Well, there are some things left to discuss about the clothes-"

Hideaki quickly interrupted her. "Ah, I see. Yes, let's go discuss this. Outside." He and Hisao dragged them out of the room. They stopped in the door. "Masaru, Ritsuko, why don't you go spend the break with Nobuto and Aya?" Hideaki said.

"Aw, but onii-chan."

"Now," Hideaki ordered.

Ritsuko and Masaru pouted but followed them out of the room.

Gou blinked, staring after them. Then he turned to Hiroshi and Yuriko who were grinning. "What was that about?"

"What did you hear about the festival?" Hiroshi asked.

"Well, not much, just that each class will organize something," Gou answered, not understanding what that had to do with their behaviour.

"And I'm sure you noticed that in our class, there are mostly girls, right?" Hiroshi continued.

Gou gave him a look. While he was not as much of a womanizer as he'd been in their previous life, he still enjoyed a little harmless flirting with the girls. Right now, however, he just wanted Hiroshi to come to the point.

"Well, in our class, the majority (in other words the girls) decided that they wanted to have a cosplay café," Hiroshi said.

Gou nodded in understanding. "And Hisao and Hideaki have to wear embarrassing costumes?"

"Yes, but other than you think," Yuriko said. "The majority (to which I didn't belong) decided to have reversed costumes. That means the girls dress up as boys and the boys as girls."

Gou's mouth moved but no sound came out. _Hisao in girls clothes_ was all that ran through his head.

Hiroshi moved his hand in front of Gou's face, not getting a reaction. "I think you broke him," he said to Yuriko, grinning amused.

Gou shook himself out of it. "Hey." He took a deep breath. "Well, that certainly explains their reaction." He tapped his chin thoughtfully, then took out his mobile. "Aniki? I hope I'm not disturbing you. … No, nothing happened. … No, I didn't cause any trouble. What do you think of me? Don't answer that. … Listen, I'm calling about the school festival this Saturday." He explained what he knew about it, then listened. "Okay. … Yes, I'll tell them."

"Tell whom what?" Hisao asked, having just re-entered the classroom with Hideaki.

Gou smiled sadly. "I just talked to my brother. You were right, Hideaki, we're visiting our family this weekend."

Hideaki looked at him, his head tilted to the side. "Oh, that's…um…"

"…really too bad," Hisao said. "Well, but then again it was on rather short notice for you. You can make better plans for the next festival."

Gou nodded. "I will."

Hideaki and Hisao looked at each other, both quite relieved at the news.

~*~

Hisao tucked on his white skirt. It was far too short for his liking, only reaching to about mid-tight. He glared at Hiroshi. "I still think we should switch our costumes," he grumbled. At least the worst rush seemed to have passed and there were only a few costumers in their cosplay café.

"Well, you know that the costumes were handed out after we drew lots," Hiroshi said. "And they said that we're not allowed to change them."

"I know, I know." Hisao sighed. "I'd still prefer wearing the costume of a shrine maiden than that of a nurse." He shook his head. "Well, at least Gou's not here to see me in this."

"Why not? I think you look rather cute," someone said from the doorway.

Hisao whirled around. "Gou?" He had not just whimpered, he told himself. "What are you doing here? You said you're visiting your family this weekend."

Gou grinned. "Oh, we are. But we're only leaving tomorrow, so today we're free."

"And just how long did you know that?" Hisao asked suspiciously.

Gou's only answer was a broadening grin. "Well, I'm afraid I just couldn't resist seeing you in a dress, Hisao-chan," he teased, coming closer.

Hisao glared at him, then at Hiroshi. "You told him?"

Hiroshi shrugged, smiling. "Yep."

Hideaki entered, carrying a tray. "Okay, the dirty glasses are in the kitchen for clea…ning." He stopped short, staring at Gou in shock. "You're kidding, right? You're supposed to be away to see your parents with… oh shit. I've gotta go." He turned to flee the room – just to run straight into Jin.

"Careful, 'Aki," Jin said, gently steadying him.

Hideaki blushed, stumbling backwards. "Th… thanks." He used the tray to try and cover his skirt.

Jin smiled gently. "Hey, it doesn't look bad," he said quietly. "Now, this is a café, right? What can you offer me?"

Hideaki returned the smile slowly. "Coffee okay for you?"

"Sure." The taller man sat down at a table. When Hideaki returned with the coffee, he pointed to the free place at the table. "Do you have time to sit down?"

The redhead glanced around the room, then shrugged. "I guess it's rather slow right now." He sat down, self-consciously tugging at his skirt.

Jin shook his head. "Well, that costume certainly isn't something I ever expected to see you in."

Hideaki blushed and scratched his cheek, making Jin smile at the unconscious gesture he remembered from their previous life. "I also didn't expect to ever be dressed as a maid." He sighed. "I think Ritsuko took photos," he mumbled.

Jin reached out to cover Hideaki's free hand with his own. "I meant it when I said it doesn't look bad. Quite the contrary." He made a mental note to bring up the photos next time he saw Ritsuko, but preferably only when Hideaki wasn't around to hear him. He was pretty sure she'd agree to get him copies.

Hideaki smiled shyly, pleased. "Really? Cause I feel rather stupid." He frowned. "And this café is more work than I expected. Now I wish I'd made sure the servants at the castle had got more money for their work."

"Well, I can think of quite a few who'd have been ready to serve you for free," Jin replied.

Hideaki shrugged. It still surprised Jin sometimes that Hideaki wasn't even completely aware of how many demons had followed him unquestioningly just because of his personality, not because of who his father was. "Either way, I'm really relieved that the worst rush seems to be over." As if in reply to his words, a group of students entered the room. Hideaki gave Jin an apologetic look, then went to take their orders.

Jin watched him walk around. In his opinion, Hideaki looked beautiful in the black dress with a rather tight top half that displayed his slender waist and a skirt that barely reached to mid-thigh. But then again, he always found him beautiful.

Hideaki glanced back to Jin. He flushed when he noticed him looking at him, then hurried to bring the ordered drinks to the new guests, hoping to quickly get back to his friend. He set the glasses and cups in front of students. "Anything else I can get you?"

The other men exchanged grins. "Oh, I'm sure we can think of something," one of them said. Another reached out to grab Hideaki who backed away. Before he could reach him, his arm was caught in an iron grip. Looking up, he found himself looking into cold reptilian eyes.

Jin had quickly crossed the room when he'd seen what was happening. He tightened his grip. "Keep your hands off," he hissed. He didn't even attempt to mask his soul appearance, clearly stating his dominance.

The students paled at being faced with a territorial heavy-seed. "O-of course. S…sorry," they rushed out.

Jin walked a bit away from the table with Hideaki. "I hope you didn't mind my getting involved," he said softly, remembering how difficult it had been for Kougaiji to accept help.

Hideaki shook his head. "No, no. Thank you for that." In fact, he felt relieved that Jin had come to his aid. While his pride had often kept him from accepting help in his previous life, he'd found that without the pressure of his position and the threat of having any hope of having his mother back destroyed, it was easier for him to let others help.

He shook himself out of his memories, returning to the here and now. He made a face. "Why the hell do I always encounter such guys?" he sighed. He looked longingly at the clock. "At least my shift is over soon."

Jin frowned. "Well, these idiots were easier to get rid of than Nii." He remembered only too well how difficult it had been to keep Nii from hurting Kougaiji again and again. "Hiroshi said you've been here since this morning?" he asked, trying to change the topic.

Hideaki nodded. "Yes, I have. I just have to wait for Taira Aruno. He has the shift after me." He groaned. "Damn, I forgot that I have to find a way to get home. Mom drove us here but she has to work this afternoon."

"Why can't you go home like always?" Jin asked.

Hideaki flushed. "See, we didn't have much time this morning, so we came already in our costumes. And I'm not taking the train dressed like this."

"I could drive you," Jin offered. He definitely wasn't going to let Hideaki go home alone, not dressed like this. Considering how pretty he was, he was bound to attract - often unwanted - attention. Adding to that the fact that he was a young light-seed meant that most middle- and heavy-seeds were quite interested in getting closer to him, even without the costume.

Hideaki smiled. "Really? You don't mind?"

"Of course not. Do we need to go get Ritsuko?" Jin said.

"No, she's staying with a friend tonight. What about Gou? Don't you need to wait for him?"

Jin glanced at his brother. The redhead was leaning against a table beside Hisao and flirting. "I think that's gonna take a while. I'll tell him to give me a call when and if he wants me to pick him up."

"Okay then." Hideaki brightened when he saw a young man with long black hair dressed in a light blue, short waitress uniform, complete with apron, entered. "Ah, there's Aruno."

The other boy nodded in greeting. "Hey Hideaki. I'll take over for you in a second, I just have to tell Hisao something from Akio."

"Sure, no problem." The redhead waited for Aruno and Jin to finish talking to Hisao and Gou, then he and Jin left for the parking lot.

~*~

Hisao glared at Hiroshi again, angry that he'd told Gou about the festival. He'd done his best to keep it from him, knowing that he wouldn't be able to resist if he knew. He was distracted when he felt someone staring at him. While he'd been stared at all morning, it had never been this long or this intense. He turned, not really surprised to find Gou watching him. "Stop staring, idiot!" he ordered, quickly concentrating on rearranging the glasses and cups.

"How can I stop staring when you look so cute in your uniform," Gou teased, leaning against the table beside him.

"Just because I don't have my banishing gun anymore doesn't mean I can't hurt you," Hisao threatened, trying to hide how much he was blushing.

"Oh, I can definitely believe that." Gou laughed quietly, then sobered somewhat. "But I mean it, you really look good." He let his gaze roam over the costume, liking how it showed off Hisao's slender body.

Hisao hesitated, then said quietly, "Thank you." He'd never admit it out loud but he liked being paid a compliment by Gou and how he seemed to concentrate on him instead of any of the other pretty boys and girls in similarly short costumes.

Gou grinned slightly at the whispered words but decided not to reply. He briefly glanced at his brother, not surprised to find him talking to Hideaki.

Hisao sighed when he saw the group of students enter the room, then sighed again, this time in relief, when Hideaki went to take their orders. He had enough of those kind of "guests" who came in just to ogle at them or try to flirt with them.

Gou frowned, watching the exchange between Hideaki and the students, then turned to Hisao. "Were there others like those here today?"

Hisao shrugged. "A few. Most were here this morning and left after being rejected. I guess they waiting for the next shift."

Gou snickered. "Why am I not surprised that you managed to convince them not to come back?" He noticed proudly how Hisao's lips twitched into a slight smile. "Well, I can't fault them for their taste but definitely for their way of showing it."

"Yeah, I guess there are attractive people here," Hisao said.

"There are," Gou agreed.

Hisao flushed when he noticed how close Gou was and how he just looked him in the eyes while agreeing. He took deep breaths to keep from showing his soul appearance but instead found himself becoming more and more aware of Gou's scent. "G...give me some room! I can't breath with your pheromones everywhere!"

Gou took another step closer. "Oh? Well, I certainly noticed your scent." He smiled. "And I really like it."

Suddenly someone cleared his throat. "I hope I'm not disturbing you," Aruno said dryly.

Hisao quickly stepped away from Gou. "Not at all. What is it?"

Gou grumbled, pissed that the opportunity had passed.

Jin laughed quietly. "Poor Gou. Not getting your way?" he teased.

"What do you want, aniki? Don't you have somewhere else to be? For example with your Hideaki?" Gou replied.

Jin just smirked, knowing his brother enough not to be mad at him. "Oh, don't worry, I'll be off in a minute. I just wanted to let you know that I'm taking 'Aki home with the car. Call me if you need me to pick you up."

Gou smirked. "Oh? Well then, I'll make sure to only call you if it's absolutely necessary."

Jin lightly cuffed him. "Idiot. Now, I'll be going. Have fun," he said, with a meaningful look to Hisao, then left.

Gou mumbled something but didn't reply. When Hisao returned, he asked: "What did he want?"

"He told me that Akio who's supposed to relieve me now will be a bit late. He has something to clear up with his parents first," Hisao said, irritated to have to stay longer.

"I'll wait with you if you want," Gou offered.

The blonde hesitated, then nodded. "Fine."

"Have you had a chance yet to see what the other classes have prepared?" Gou asked, deciding to change the subject instead of risking to irritate Hisao too much.

Hisao shrugged. "I had a look before it opened and when it was my turn to bring the glasses to the kitchen. Nothing really interesting."

Gou had to agree. There were mostly different kinds of cafés or games, the latter mostly for younger students. "So you're going home after your shift ends?"

"Yes, as soon as Akio's here and I have a chance to change out of this costume," Hisao replied.

"Well, would you mind if I walked you home?" Gou asked.

Hisao looked up, surprised. "W-what? Why?" He'd more expected Gou to want to stay and flirt with the others in their café.

Gou smiled. "Why? Because I want to spend some more time with you."

Hisao bit his lips, not sure if he should accept. The years they'd spent waiting for Gojyo's (well, and Dokugakuji's) reincarnation to show up had taught him that altough he really liked all of them, Gojyo, Gou, whatever he was called at the moment, held a special place in his heart. He just wasn't sure what he meant to him. He took a deep breath, then nodded. "Alright."

~*~

The drive to Hideaki's passed quietly, both Jin and Hideaki lost in thoughts.

"Uhm, do you want to come in?" Hideaki asked when the car stopped in front of his house. "I... I mean since you'd be alone at home until Gou's finished."

Jin smiled. "It's fine. As long as I'm not a bother?"

"Of course you're not," Hideaki said quickly. He let Jin to the door, then stopped. "I'm afraid it's not all that tidy." He shook his head. "Well, I'm sure you remember how Lirin was."

The older man laughed. "Oh, I do. I'd thought Gojyo was bad as a child but Lirin definitely put him to shame. Sometimes I think we spent more time running after her than after the scriptures."

Hisao groaned. "Don't remind me. Between her taking off all the time and playing pranks on whoever she could find, I could never figure how to repay everyone for their patience." He led Jin into the house and to his room.

Jin sat down on the bed beside the redhead. "No one minded. No matter how much trouble she can cause, she's a good girl - and too cute to stay mad at."

"Oh God, I know what you mean. And she definitely knows how to play on it," Hisao agreed. "I wonder if I should have been more strict with her."

Jin wrapped his arm around Hisao's shoulders. "Don't worry so much. You are a good brother, especially considering the situation back then."

"And still she was killed," Hisao whispered.

The heavy-seed tightened the hug. "That was the fault of that bitch Gyoukumen Koushou, not yours. If it hadn't been for her ridiculously stupid plan to revive Gyoumaou, nothing would have happened to Lirin."

Hideaki leaned against him, closing his eyes. He'd always enjoyed the way the other didn't hesitate to touch him. In their past life, he'd found it especially nice that Dokugakuji hadn't cared for his position as a prince but instead simply treated him like a friend. Now their being reborn as madararui had added another aspect to their being close often: Jin had been reborn as a heavy-seed and his scent, even without showing his soul appearance, was causing butterflies in his stomach. He turned his face, unconsciously leaning closer to Jin's neck in order to be able to better smell his scent.

The other smiled down at him when he felt him cuddle closer. He noticed with some amusement that Hisao's ears and tail had popped out, although he didn't seem to be aware of it. He reached out and gently ran his fingers along the cat ears covered in soft red fur, almost the same shade as his hair.

Hideaki started, his eyes flying open. He blushed when he noticed that, once again, being close to Jin had caused him to loose control over his soul appearance and tried to pull away but the taller man kept him close.

"It's okay, 'Aki," Jin said gently, soothingly caressing his arm. "I don't mind. In fact I'd say we both enjoy it."

Hideaki avoided his gaze. How could he explain that he enjoyed the closeness not only because he'd missed his best friend for years but because he'd fallen in love with him? So he just shrugged.

Jin tilted his head up, making him look him in the eyes. "Because you like me?"

"Of... of course I like you," Hideaki stammered, his blush getting darker, "you're my best friend."

The taller man shook his head. "I'd don't mean as a friend but as something more," he explained gently. When Hideaki tried to pull away again, he stopped him. "I don't mind, 'Aki. Quite the opposite, in fact. I'm happy about it."

The cat wizard slowly relaxed back against him. "You are?" he asked softly.

Jin nodded. "Really happy," he confirmed just as quietly, then leaned down to gently brush his lips against Hideaki's.

Hideaki stared at him in shock. "J...Jin?"

"I've been in love with you since shortly after we met for the first time," Jin admitted. "I just... didn't dare confess back then because I wasn't sure if you returned my feelings and I didn't want to risk our friendship." He tenderly ran his finger along Hideaki's ear again. "But thanks to our being reborn as madararui, I didn't have to worry about it this time."

The redhead sighed. "It was the same for me," he said quietly. He rested his head on Jin's shoulder, pressing his face against his neck, both to hide his blush and to breath in his scent. "And now... I'm at a loss," he forced himself to admit.

Jin held him close. "Well, this time around we can actually take our time discovering our feelings without a war rushing us." He gently nudged Hideaki, making him look up, then kissed him once again.

When they broke the kiss, Hideaki smiled up at him. "Sounds good."

~*~

Hisao was telling Gou more about how he'd met Hiroshi and later Masaru and how they'd befriended Hideaki, Ritsuko and Yuriko, just like the redhead had requested, while they walked out of the school. Hisao kept glancing at him, expecting to find Gou's gaze drawn to the girls and occasional pretty boys who were trying to catch his eye. To his surprise Gou was just looking at him, a slight smile on his lips. He flushed slightly. At least he'd already changed out of his costume but Gou's look was still making him flustered. "What are you staring at?"

Gou's smile grew. "You," he said simply.

To his chagrin, the blond felt himself blush. He looked around, then pulled Gou around a corner to get away from the crowd. "What are you getting at? You've been flirting with me all day. Hell, since you started school here."

Gou stepped closer. "So I have."

Hisao stepped away. "Gou, I know this is more like monkeys but I don't like casual relationships. I'm not one of the girls throwing themselves at you."

Gou advanced again, more slowly this time. "Of course you're not," he said seriously. "What gave you the idea that I think that of you?"

Hisao avoided his gaze but held his ground. "You've always been a flirt, even as Kenren."

Gou nodded. "I enjoy flirting but most of the time it's harmless fun and I don't mean anything by it." When he saw Hisao flinch, he hurriedly continued, "But it's different with you. You are special." He slowly reached out to tenderly trail his hand down his cheek. "And I'm sorry if I made you think otherwise."

Hisao's breath hitched at the touch. He forced himself to hold Gou's gaze, trying to see if he was telling the truth. To his surprise he found only affection and regret. He shrugged, uncomfortable with the emotional topic.

"I'm serious, Hisao. You mean a lot to me. And I think you like me too. And I'd really like to see where this takes us," the snake eye said. "If you want me to, I will stop flirting, just say the word."

The other exhaled shakily, somewhat overwhelmed. He closed his eyes briefly to gather himself, then looked Gou squarely in the eyes. "Okay. You'll get your chance to prove how serious you are."

Gou smiled. "That's all I'm asking." He quickly leaned forward and kissed him, then held out his hand. "Let's go?"

Hisao blinked, surprised by the kiss, and blushed slightly. He looked from Gou's eyes to his hand and back again, hesitating, then took the hand. "Let's go."

TBC

I got the idea about the costumes because it's Carnival here and I noticed that many girls like dressing up their brother/cousin/boyfriend as girls (just don't ask me why).

Some explanations: Hisao's comment "I know this is more like monkeys but I don't like casual relationships" refers to the fact that madararui have lower standards of morality. Casual relationships (e.g. sexfriends or breedings arranged by parents for money) are not unusual.

Pheromones and soul appearance are also a way of relating to other madararui. Pheromones, especially of heavy-seeds and strong middle-seeds, are attractive to light-seeds. All in all, pheromones are part of what decides about compatibility since instincts have much to do with it.


	7. Chapter 3

Finally I've managed to complete the third chapter. This one was rather unlucky: first the USB stick where I'd saved the story deleted everything, so I had to rewrite everything, partly on paper - and of course then I lost the paper, meaning I wrote part of it three times -.-'

And then there was the question of whether I cleared up everything in this chapter or if I kept it in chronological order, meaning you'll have to wait to see how everything turns out. Well, I chose the second option, so let's hope I'll be quicker with the fourth chapter. Meanwhile feel free to guess who the new character is (or rather was).

But enough talk. On with the next chapter:

Chapter 3

Yuriko watched her friends while they were all eating their lunch. She wasn't really certain how it had happened - and contrary to Ritsuko, she wouldn't ask - but when they had returned to school that monday after the school festival, it had quickly become obvious that Hideaki and Jin and Hisao and Gou had got together.

Hideaki and Jin were the more obvious of the two couples and not only because she'd known them longer. Jin was waiting outside the school when their lessons were finished for the day whenever he could, allegedly to pick up Gou but the way he greeted Hideaki and the standing invitation to drive Hideaki gave them away.

Gou always offered Hisao to drive him as well but Hisao did not always accepted. Still, there was an obvious change in their relationship. They were a lot closer than they'd been last week and she didn't only mean physically closer, although that was certainly part of it. With them, it was more the small things, like how they were spending more time together now or how Hisao allowed Gou to steal some of his bento at lunch.

The four of them hadn't been the only ones affected of course. Ritsuko was thrilled by Hideaki and Jin's relationship. Truthfully, so was she. The two of them always been very close, so to them, it just seemed kind of natural that they'd started dating now.

Masaru was just plain happy that his friends were happy, although he proclaimed that he couldn't understand what made Hisao chose to date Gou. Unsurprisingly they'd started squabbling after that remark. Hideaki on the other hand had been rather embarassed when Masaru said that he'd thought that he and Jin had already been dating in their previous life.

But it was Hiroshi's reaction that troubled her a bit. He'd also expressed his support of their relationships when they'd noticed the change but since then he'd got more and more quiet.

Today he was once again keeping his distance while they were having lunch together. Yuriko hesitated a moment, then went to sit beside him. "Hey."

Hiroshi smiled wanly. "Hey."

"Are you okay? You're rather quiet today," she said. "Well, even more quiet, I mean."

Hiroshi just shrugged.

Yuriko touched his arm. "Hiroshi, you know that you can always talk to me, right?"

"I know. But... not now." Hiroshi shrugged off her hand and left the room.

Yuriko watched him go, not sure what to do.

She started when a hand touched her shoulder. Whirling around, she found Gou standing beside her. "I'll try to talk to him, okay?" he said.

She nodded. "Thanks." She watched him go, worried about her friend. She wondered, not for the first time what could be troubling him.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when the door opened and another student from Masaru and Ritsuko's class stuck his head in. "Sanada-senpai, Nekoma-senpai, could you come with me for a moment?"

The two male madararui exchanged confused looks that quickly turned exasperated. "What did they do this time?" Hisao asked. If anyone from their class came to get them, it almost always meant that Ritsuko and Masaru had caused trouble again.

"Um, I'm not sure. Sensei sent me to get you. They are at the staff room," the younger student answered.

Hideaki sighed. "Well, let's go find out what happened."

Gou found Hiroshi sitting on the roof. He sat down beside him, waiting for him to react.

"What can I do for you, Gou?" Hiroshi asked after a while.

"Actually I was gonna ask [i]you[/i] that," Gou replied. "You've been rather quiet this week."

Hiroshi shrugged. "Perhaps."

"It's about the change in my relationship with Hisao, isn't it?" Gou asked when Hiroshi didn't elaborate.

Hiroshi nodded hesitantly. "Don't get me wrong, I don't have anything against you dating guys - I wouldn't have in the past and definitely not now. It's just..." he hesitated, unsure if he should say it. But then again, Gou [i]had[/i] been his best friend during all their past lives. "I guess I'm jealous."

Gou tensed. "Jealous?" he echoed. He hoped he had misheard. He'd always been close to Hiroshi, true, and he did love him but only like a brother. Just how was he to explain this without hurting his friend?

Hiroshi noticed the panic in Gou's voice and expression, so he hurried to epxlain. "I don't mean that I'm jealous of Hisao or of you. I'm jealous of what you have together. You have already found your mate, as have Hideaki and Jin. I guess seing you together makes me aware of how lonely I am."

Gou blinked. "I thought you and Yuriko..."

The other snake eye shook his head. "We are very close, so close that our parents already set up a contract stating that I will breed her after we graduate."

"They're hoping you'll grow close enough that you decide to marry - or at least have more than one child," the redhead said.

Hiroshi nodded. "We figured the same. But both Yuriko and I are more like monkeys - perhaps because of our past lives. We don't just want a good breeding partner but a mate we're in love with. And that's definitely not what we are for each other." He smiled sadly. "We want what you have found: a mate that helps us stop feeling lonely."

Gou nodded thoughtfully. He could understand very well. Until he had found the others here, he'd often felt lonely, even though he'd been staying with his brother. "Well, how about you hve dinner with my brother and me today?" he suggested spontaneously. He smiled slightly. "I know it's not the same as having a mate but, from my experience, it helps at least a little bit."

Hiroshi considered it. "Okay."

When Hisao and Hideaki reached the staff room, they found Akio and Aruno already waiting in front of the door.

"So I guess Nobuto and Aya were involved as well in whatever happened?" Hisao said.

Akio shrugged. "We're not quite sure what happened. The four of them had volunteered to clear something with their teacher but it seems something happened. But not even the teachers know what exactly."

"How can they not know?" Hideaki asked.

"Well, it seems that after their talk the teacher went to the staff room to tell them that she doesn't feel up to teaching the rest of the day and then just went home. No real explanation, nothing," Aruno explained.

Hisao nodded in understanding. "So now they're asking the four of them."

"Exactly. You should sit down as well. Knowing them, this will take a bit," Akio suggested.

They waited quietly for a while, until Akio suddenly said: "Hey, can I ask you something? Something... personal?"

"Sure, go ahead," Hideaki said.

"You're dating a heavy-seed and a half heavy-seed respectively, right?" Akio asked.

"Yes, so?" Hisao replied testily.

"I'm just curious. I mean... they treat you okay?" Akio said.

Hideaki bristled. "Of course they do. I don't care what you heard how many heavy-seeds use their pheromones to manipulate weaker madararui but they would never do something like that."

Hisao snorted. "As if we'd let them get away with even trying that."

Akio held his hands up. "Okay, I get it. But as you said: we heard that many heavy-seeds aren't so nice."

"That's like saying all light-seeds let heavy-seeds walk all over them. There might be those for who this is correct but you can't generalize," Hisao said.

"I meant no offense. I am actually close to being considered light-seed myself. It's just..." Akio exchanged a look with Aruno, waiting for him to nod, "our parents told us this week-end that they have bought heavy-seeds to breed us."

Hisao hissed and Hideaki shuddered. Luckily for them, their parents had been monkeys in their previous lives as well, ensuring that they didn't try something like that. Of course they also knew about the agreement between Hiroshi's and Yuriko's parents but at least they knew their partner and were friends.

"I can't imagine what I'd do if my parents told me that," Hideaki said softly.

Akio shrugged. "There isn't really anything we can do now. I tried to talk my parents out of it but they refused."

Aruno nodded but the look in his eyes said that he had not yet accepted it.

Hiroshi and Gou walked to Gou's home as Jin didn't have the time to pick them up.

"Aniki, Hirohis is staying for dinner, okay?" Gou called when they entered the appartment.

Jin came out of the kitchen to greet them. "You did remember that one of my friends from work is coming over for dinner as well, didn't you?"

Gou stopped. "Um..."

Jin rolled his eyes. "Why am I not surprised?"

"I'm sorry, Jin. I can come over tomorrow or something," Hiroshi offered.

The older man shook his head. "You're welcome to stay today. I'd have just preferred it if Gou had told me sooner."

"His invitation was more spontaneous," Hiroshi explained.

"Alright then. I hope you don't mind that much of the conversation will probably be about work and what happened during the last two years," Jin said.

Hiroshi smiled. "No problem. I'm curious what you were up to before coming here."

"Do you need some help, aniki?" Gou asked.

"It's fine. You're just lucky I haven't begun cooking yet," Jin said.

"Okay. But tell me if you need help," Gou said.

Hiroshi shook his head, following Gou. As much as his friend had changed in this life, in some ways he'd obviously stayed the same. It was actually quite comforting.

Gou and Hiroshi had spent the time until dinner talking about their lives until now. When Jin called, they went to greet the other guest, both curious who it was.

Jin was greeting another madararui at the door. He seemed to be about the same age as Jin and was just as tall. He had short light blonde hair, so light it almost seemed white, and red eyes.

"An albino?" Gou exclaimed.

"Gou!" Jin hissed.

"It's okay, Jin," the other man said. "No, I'm not an albino. It's because my mother isn't Japanese but French. By the way, I'm not sure if Jin told you, but I'm Gotoh Haru, Jin's colleague of two years."

"No, aniki didn't. But I guess you know I'm Gou. And this is Amasaki Hiroshi, one of my schoolmates," Gou said.

Haru nodded to Gou, then regarded Hiroshi, a slight smile on his lips. "I'm very pleased to meet you."

Hiroshi found himself blushing. "Likewise," he said softly. There was something familiar about him, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Jin looked at his friend, surprised how quickly he'd taken to the two younger madararui. Normally Haru was more reserved with strangers, often being considered cold by people who didn't know him. He made a mental note to bring it up when they were alone but for now just invited them to sit down at the table.

"Well, Jin, now I finally get to see your new home. Or do you have already the next move planned?" Haru asked.

Jin shook his head. "Oh no, this time we're staying."

Haru looked around, his gaze involuntarily returning to Hiroshi. "I can understand why you want to stay." He turned to Gou. "I hope your new school is also good?"

"Yes, it's a good one, one of the best I've attended in fact," Gou replied.

"You're now in which grade?" Haru asked.

"We're now in our 3rd year of high school," Hiroshi said.

Haru nodded. "3rd year already," he mumbled. "Well, I know quite a bit about Gou thanks to his brother but what about you? Are you still living with your family?"

Gou looked at his brother, surprised by Haru's interest in Hiroshi, but Jin could only shrug in reply.

"Yes, with my parents and my sister," Hiroshi replied.

"You have a sister? Younger or older?" Haru asked.

"She's twelve," the younger madararui said, smiling at the thought of his family. "What about you, Gotoh-san? Do you have a family?"

Haru shook his head. "I'm living alone. My parents decided to return to France a few years ago but I stayed here. And you can call me Haru. After all, I'm also only four years older than you, just like Jin."

Hiroshi nodded. "What about siblings… Haru?"

Haru smiled slightly at Hiroshi's use of his first name. "I'm an only child. My parents are two male heavy-seeds, so it was already difficult for them to have me. They tried but didn't manage to conceive again."

"I see. That's too bad. My sister and I are rather close. I can't imagine what it would be like without her."

"Oh? It sounds as if you're really quite close," Haru said.

Hiroshi shrugged. "No different than other siblings, I'd say. I simply enjoy taking care of her."

Haru smiled. "That's quite an admirable trait, I think."

Hiroshi blushed. "Thank you."

Seeing as they had all finished, Gou stood. "It was nice to meet you, Haru, but Hiroshi and I have some more homework to do."

"I understand," Haru replied. "Well, I'd like it if I'd get to see you again before I leave."

"We'll see how long our homework will take," Gou just said, then dragged Hiroshi out of the room. When they were in his room, he asked: "Are you okay, Hiroshi?"

The other nodded, still blushing a bit. "I'm fine. You saw it, he wasn't pushy or anything. Quite the contrary. It's more that I'm not used to someone showing such interest in me."

Gou breathed an internal sigh of relief. Now that he knew that Hiroshi wasn't disturbed by Haru's behaviour, he decided to tease him a bit. "You say you're okay but what do you think of his interest? Find him attractive?"

Hiroshi's blush darkened. He felt rather flattered by Haru's attention but he wasn't sure how he felt about a more dominant man showing interest in him. "He... isn't unattractive. What's more, he seems familiar somehow. I just can't figure out how I know him."

Gou grew serious again. "You too, huh?"

Jin watched Haru looking after Hiroshi, waiting for him to turn his attention back to him. "You seem quite taken with Hiroshi."

Haru smiled. "I am." Seeing his friend's critical look, he sighed. "I have been for a while." He regarded him thoughtfully. "You remember as well, don't you? Your past life as Dokugakuji I mean."

Jin's eyes widened. "Wait, you know about that? Then you must have been living then as well." He regarded him. "But I don't remember meeting you. Who were you?"

Haru smiled.

Gou and Hiroshi had talked some more in Gou's room before Hiroshi convinced his friend to actually get started on their homework. Together they'd finished quickly, at least everything they needed to complete for the next day.

Gou stretched. "Well, that's that."

Hiroshi nodded, then glanced at the clock. "But I'm afraid I need to get home now."

"I guess. Well, let's go see Jin," Gou said.

When they came into the living room, they found Jin and Haru still talking.

"Jin, I just wanted to say goodbye and thank you for letting me stay for dinner," Hiroshi said.

"You're going home already?" Jin checked his watch. "Huh, I didn't notice how late it was getting. Want me or Gou to drive you home or do you want to take the train?"

"I can take a train. No need to get out your car just to take me home," Hiroshi replied.

"Well, I should also get home. If you don't mind, I can drive by your place and let you out," Haru offered.

Hiroshi hesitated. Haru was a stranger but on the other hand he was also Jin's friend and colleague. Furthermore there was the fact that he seemed familiar, although he and Gou still hadn't managed to work out why. Perhaps letting him drive him home would be a good way to find out. "If it's not too much of a bother, okay."

"Of course it's not. I'm happy to drive you," Haru said.

"Alright then. Haru, I'll see you tomorrow at work, alright?" Jin said.

"Sure. Thanks again for having me over for dinner. It was very good," the blonde replied.

Somehow Gou got the impression that he wasn't just talking about dinner. He wanted to say something, perhaps try to convince Hiroshi to let him or Jin drive him home, but Jin squeezed his shoulder, shaking his head slightly. He decided to listen to his brother but he'd definitely demand an explanation as soon as they were gone. "Okay then. See you tomorrow, Hiroshi. Haru, it was nice meeting you."

Haru smiled. "Likewise. Perhaps we'll see each other more often now."

"We'll see," Gou said noncommittally. He and his brother accompanied them down to Haru's car, wishing them a good night.

TBC

I'll add the character info for Haru, Aruno and Akio later today or tomorrow. Still, I'll wait with the information about Haru's previous life - even though I'm sure some of you have already guessed...


End file.
